


Magical: A Whole New World

by chynnawrites



Series: Magical [3]
Category: Disney - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Disney parks - Freeform, F/M, so fluffy I think I could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: It's Epcot day for the love birds!!





	

I woke up and sat on the balcony with a cup of coffee before getting in the shower as Sebastian slept. Today was Epcot day and I was more than ready. I woke him up and he got ready, watching as I danced around the hotel room and sang.

“You are too cute.” He commented as he slipped on his sneakers before kissing me. I moaned against his lips and smiled.

“You ready? Time to go tour the world in a day.” I winked and landed a gentle swat on his butt before leading him out the door. We made it to Epcot and I dragged him to the World Showcase, giggling the entire time. “So, France or the U.K. first?” I asked as I smiled at him and pointed to the map.

“I think I already know the answer.” He chuckled and kissed the top of my head as I grabbed his hand. 

“France first. We can get breakfast because I’m starving!” I giggled and lead him over to the first stop. There was a small shop that was selling crêpes and I walked up to it. “Can I have a chocolate and plain sugar crêpe? And two cappuccinos, please?” I asked the man behind the counter and smiled as I paid. I walked over to Sebastian and waited on our food.

“A chocolate crêpe and coffee. Tell me if I’m wrong.” He looked down at me and smiled, kissing my forehead as I looked up at him. “And I got a plain sugar one, right?”   
He chuckled and rested his chin on top of my head. 

“How can I pass up on my favorites?!” I chuckled and held him tight. “I love you, Sebastian.” I whispered, resting my forehead on his chest. 

“I love you too, printesă.” He kissed the top of my head as they called out our order. I went over and grabbed it, leading Seb to a small table and sitting down. We sat and ate quietly, looking at each other and smiling. I looked out and saw children, dressed up as Disney characters, and my heart started doing flips. I couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like when we brought our own children here. I finished eating and looked at the shops dreamily, my mind flooded with the thoughts of bringing a little girl here to meet Belle, or a small version of Sebastian meeting Peter Pan. I heard fingers snapping and my trance was broken when my husband smiled at me.

“We better get going, iubită. As much as we love France, we can’t stay here all day.” He chuckled and got up, grabbing our stuff and throwing it away. He came back to where I was sitting and extended a hand to me. I grabbed it and stood up, smiling at him before I started leading him to the next country.

We walked over to Morocco and I found a little shop and dragged him, hearing him giggle.

“Tangier Traders?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow and smiled at me. “What do you need here?”

“Charlie and Kevin went to Morocco for their honeymoon and she loved the scarves the women wore. So, I’m going to find her one. I need to get her something for our birthday anyway.” I explained as I walked around and tried to find the perfect scarf. I was standing still and I felt Sebastian wrap his arms around me. He kissed my neck and hummed ‘A Whole New World’, swaying our bodies.

“My beautiful printesă.” He whispered and nibbled my ear before kissing my cheek.

“My handsome prince.” I chuckled and pressed my body against his. I pulled away so I could go pay for the scarf and I could feel his eyes stay on me as I walked away, watching as my hips swayed. While I paid and talked to the cashier, I felt his hands rest on my hips and I smirked. I loved it when he couldn’t stop touching and looking at me. I thanked the girl working the register with a smile and grabbed his hand leading him to our next destination.

We went to Japan, America, and Italy while laughing and giggling. We walked around each place, looking at trinkets and picking up small things for friends and family. In Italy, we grabbed gelato and Sebastian laughed at me.

“You know we haven’t had lunch yet? And dessert usually comes after the meal?” He asked as I smiled at him and took a big bite.

“Usually, that’s true. However, we are in Disney World and normal rules don’t apply. Besides, my favorite place is in the next country.” I grinned and grabbed his hand. I lead him to Germany and one of the best restaurants in Epcot. 

We walked into the Biergarten and we ate lunch, laughing over beer and brats. A German style band played and then went on a break. 

“You know, I think you’d look good in lederhosen.” I chuckled as one of the band members walked past our table. He was wearing bright green lederhosen with ornate white and gold embroidery.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Sebastian retorted and finished his beer. “Well, I think you’d look good as a bar maid.” He added with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Oh, I know I look good as a bar maid. I worked at renaissance festival, remember?” I smirked and took a brat off his plate, taking a big bite.

“I still want pictures.” He reminded me with a smile.

“Talk to Mom and Daddy.” I shrugged and finished my own beer. Sebastian finished his food and paid the bill before pulling me up and kissing me.

“God, I love you so much.” He whispered against my lips. 

“I love you too, baby.” I cooed and lead him back outside. We started walking and I spotted a place I knew I had to go. “Come on, Seb!” I giggled and pulled him into the little shop. It had a small wooden sign, ornately labeled ‘Der Teddybar’. 

I walked through the shop and picked up some ‘Tangled’ toys for Emery. I would hold up toys and teddy bears, looking at Sebastian and giving them cute voices. I put one down to see him laughing with that infectious smile. 

“Just seeing you like this makes me so happy. It also makes me think of what a good mom you’ll be.” He mused and he kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. My heart started pounding and I couldn’t help but giggle. 

“You think I’m going to be a good mom?” I asked quietly and looked at him. 

“Of course I do.” He whispered and kissed my forehead with a smile. I leaned into him and smiled, kissing his neck.

“You’re going to make a great dad, baby. I feel it in my heart.” I cooed and kissed him again, deeper than before, my body pressed against his.

“I love you, iubită.” He pecked my cheek and pulled away, a way of silently reminding me we were in public. I smiled up at him and walked away, going to pay for the things I held in my hand. I put them in one of the bags I already had and returned to Sebastian, leading him out of the shop. 

We went to China next, picking up small gifts for my brothers and other nieces and nephews. Next was Norway and since I still had a tiny bit of Frozen fever, I dragged him to the “Frozen Fever” show. He sat there, trying to contain his laughs and smiles as I sang along. When the show was over, we went on to our second to last country. My favorite bar in the whole park was in Mexico and Sebastian laughed as we sat down.

“Leave it to the girl with some Hispanic heritage to have her favorite bar be in Mexico.” He mentioned as I lead him into La Cava del Tequila. We sat down and ordered a couple shots along with chips and queso. 

“Well, what did you expect?” I smirked as they brought our tequila. 

“Cheers.” He chuckled and smiled at me, raising his glass and clinking it against mine.

“To love, happiness, and good times.” I stated and looked at him with a bright smile. He looked at me with those blue eyes that could pierce my soul and a smile before throwing his shot back. 

“I’ve had all of those with you, printesă, and I know we’ll have them forever.” He crooned and leaned over to kiss me. His lips had a lingering taste of tequila and I couldn’t help my smile. 

“You’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.” I whispered and pressed my forehead against his. “My wonderful husband.” I cooed and buried my head in his neck as I crawled in his lap.

“My lovely bride.” He murmured and held me close, running a hand over my back. “You know; we still have two countries to go.” He reminded me in a whisper.

“We can skip Canada if you want. I just want fish and chips.” I giggled and kissed his neck. 

“Fish and chips it is!” He chuckled and picked me up. We paid for our drinks and snacks, walking out the door and heading straight for the U.K. 

“Here it is!” I announced and ran up to the door, standing under a beautifully carved wooden sign.

“Rose & Crown Pub? Well, printesă, I think you picked a perfect place.” He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. He lead me inside and we sat down, ordering food and drinks. 

“And can I get a Leaping Leprechaun, please?” I smiled at our waiter, who looked at us kindly before walking away to put in our order.

“Let me guess. Jameson?” Seb grinned before grabbing my hand and kissing the top of it. 

“Of course. I can’t go to an English pub and not get something with whiskey.” I winked and licked my lips as the waiter brought our drinks. “As much as I love the Biergarten, you know I’m not a beer person. I gotta balance out the forces.” I chuckled and took a sip, the whiskey and Sprite mix hitting my throat. 

“Is it good?” Seb asked with a smirk. I nodded and offered him a sip. He refused and smiled at me. “I don’t need another drink today.” He chuckled and kissed the top of my hand again.

“Suit yourself.” I shrugged, looking at him and getting lost in those blue eyes. My mind started to wander and I couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky I am. I opened my mouth to speak and he put his free hand up, stopping me.

“Don’t even ask the question. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve a woman like you.” Sebastian looked at me and my cheeks starting burning. 

“I love you so much, Sebastian. I don’t think you realize how thankful I am for you.” I crooned and went to sit beside him. I leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“I love you too, Corinne. You’re one of the greatest women I know.” He whispered and kissed the top of my head. The waiter brought our food and we dug in. My stomach rumbled as I dipped my fries in tartar sauce. Sebastian sat next to me, going between eating and trying to do a British accent. The best one was still the one he did from Snatch. I giggled and looked at him. He smiled back at me and kissed my forehead. 

“I’d give anything to keep that smile on your face forever.” He cooed and kissed me, grabbing my hand under the table. I leaned against him and my body fit perfectly into his. We finished eat and went back to the hotel, cuddling up under the blankets and falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
